


my fighter

by wisemansfear (notwwmf)



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, oh god how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwwmf/pseuds/wisemansfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's upset about his brother's return and Kurt's left to take care of it... in various ways. Smut. Spoilers for Big Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fighter

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first porn piece, when i was really into glee. i apologize if it's awful. although, mm, darren's back...

Kurt couldn't find Blaine.

It was rather unusual, if he was perfectly honest. Ever since he had transferred to McKinley, Blaine had stuck by Kurt's side as much as possible. Part of it was because he still was the new guy at the public school, and it was kind of daunting for the dapper young man. More of it, however, was the fact that Blaine just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, something Kurt happily agreed to. They had most of their classes together, to their delight, and even sat next to each other in Glee. Actually, now that he thought about it, they had been at each other's sides since Kurt had moved to Dalton. Blaine had been his rock in so many ways, and Kurt adored spending time with him.

Which was why he was sort of worried that he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere after school.

Most of the time, the two of them met at Kurt's locker, then headed out for Lima Bean. Despite the fact that it had started out as a habit from Dalton, the two of them still always ended up at the coffee shop. It was a special place for the two of them, and he enjoyed the relaxed nature of their "mini-dates", as Rachel had gleefully called them. But when the end of school came, Blaine was nowhere to be found, leaving Kurt no choice but to hunt him down. He was fairly certain that he was still somewhere in the school, as they had carpooled in Kurt's Navigator, but he wasn't answering his cell, which was very strange. Blaine was good about that normally. What on Earth was going on?

Kurt had scoped out most of the school and was just starting to panic, when he noted a couple Cheerios standing by the locker room, giggling and whispering. Kurt didn't really pay attention to most of the babble the Cheerios did (he certainly didn't need their fashion tips, and he really didn't want to get involved in their drama – Glee had enough as it was, thank you very much.) but then he caught the words "Anderson" and "naked". Well. Now that was interesting. Why exactly was his boyfriend naked? Not that Kurt really minded most of the time – who would with a hot boyfriend like Blaine? – but he was rather puzzled.

Kurt entered the locker room with a certain amount of apprehension. Locker rooms were never safe places for a guy like him, and, honestly, he stayed away most of the time. Plus, they were stinky, sweaty and altogether unsanitary. He wrinkled his nose the moment he stepped in, gazing around. He found Blaine almost immediately – the dark haired young man was in the showers, hands clenched, shoulders shaking. The pleasure of seeing his naked boyfriend (baby penguin had definitely disappeared, that was for sure) was overrode by the concern that flooded him at seeing the pain on Blaine's face, and he tentatively approached.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped, head coming up, eyes finding Kurt's. Kurt's heart lurched when he saw Blaine's face. His eyes were all red and puffy like he had been crying. Despite this, Blaine put a smile on his face. "Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?"

Leaning on the wall that surrounded the shower, Kurt frowned. "Looking for you. Are you okay?" Obviously not, since Blaine had been crying, but still. "Do I need to have Finn beat someone up? Or I could burn their clothes. I haven't done that in a while."

Blaine blinked slowly for a moment, a surprised laugh coming from his lips. "No, it's okay, Kurt. It's just… Cooper."

Ah.

Kurt admitted freely that he was rather awed by Blaine's older brother at first. After all, he was a star. But then he had gone and insulted Broadway. And told them that there was no reason for them to go to college. Rachel and Kurt weren't all too sure about that. Especially since the NYADA scout was coming soon. Besides that point, Blaine seemed… unhappy. Sure, he had seemed thrilled when Cooper first came, but as the days went by, his normally cheerful and upbeat boyfriend became quieter, especially in Cooper's presence. And Kurt was not okay with anyone hurting Blaine – even his brother.

"What did he do now?"

Blaine didn't answer for a long moment, just staying under the hot stream of water. Kurt waited, knowing that if he pushed Blaine, Blaine would just cover it up. "He just… doesn't care, Kurt. About me. He always makes me feel like I'm nothing, that I'm not going anywhere. And it hurts."

Kurt's heart broke a little for the pain in his voice, and he swore that he was going to have a good, long talk with Cooper. And by talk, he meant he was going to beat him over the head with one of his Prada bags. They were a very effective weapon – much like frying pans. He didn't think twice about what he did next, even though later he was going to complain about his Gucci shoes being ruined, but he stepped into the stream of water and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He didn't care that his clothes were sticking to him, the hot water making him blink a bit. All he knew was that his boyfriend needed him, and he was here.

"Kurt, your clothes – " Blaine pushed him away slightly, confusion in his voice, but Kurt didn't let him pull away.

"Hush, Blaine." He hugged Blaine tightly. "You're not nothing, Blaine. You have so much talent – not just anyone could get Tony in West Side Story, you know? You're charismatic, you're kind, and you're so amazing. Who cares what your brother says? I know you're going for greatness, and you should too."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, the height difference minimized by the fact that Blaine was standing on the raised part of the tiled floor. Kurt couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the water streaming around them, but there was moisture on his face. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, not answering, but crashed his lips to Kurt's. It wasn't one of their sweet, gentle kisses that they normally shared. No. This one was hot, demanding and slightly desperate.

Blaine's tongue ran over Kurt's bottom lip and he opened willingly, letting Blaine pin him against the cool wall of the shower. Blaine plundered his mouth, mapping his mouth out like it was new territory. He pulled back to gently nip at Kurt's bottom lip, and the taller boy let out a breathy sigh. "Blaine – "

"I love you." Blaine interrupted him, pressing his lips back against Kurt's, effectively silencing him.

Even now, the words sent a jolt of electricity through him. Blaine had said it a million times to him, but every time was new to him. Kurt melted against him as Blaine continued to kiss him, his lips running a hot trail down his jawline, licking away at the water droplets there, before sucking gently at the sensitive spot under Kurt's ear. A tiny moan slipped past Kurt's lips and he raised his hands to rest on Blaine's bare chest.

"I want you." Blaine's low words were whispered into Kurt's ear, sending a jolt of arousal through the pale boy, making him harden in his now very wet designer jeans. Blaine normally wasn't this forward about it (ignoring that drunk incident at Scandals), and the almost growl made Kurt's breathing speed up. Kurt's eyes flashed to the door. They were out of direct sight of the entrance, but still... "Kurt. Is that okay?" Blaine nibbled at the spot where he had been sucking, and coherent thought went out the window.

"Yes."

A flash of triumph went through Blaine's golden eyes, and Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's, kissing him hard and passionately. His hands roamed over Kurt's clothed chest, undoing the buttons with practiced ease, stripping off the wet shirt and tossing it off to a corner somewhere. He'd complain later, but currently Blaine was sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck and collarbones, making him arch into the lips. His hands traced Blaine's wet shoulders and back, along the rippling muscle. He was always amazed that the gorgeous boy was his to touch and love. He never thought he would be able to do this.

Blaine's mouth had found one of his sensitive nipples, making him let out a tiny cry, clutching his boyfriend's back. He felt Blaine smiles against his skin as his hips bucked, seeking friction in his too wet, too tight jeans. Blaine kissed down his chest, nipping and biting here and there, sure to leave marks. He gave a little dissatisfied noise when he encountered the waistband of Kurt's jeans. There was a mini struggle in which Blaine more or less tore off Kurt's jeans and briefs, tossing them who-knows-where and he immediately took Kurt's length in his mouth.

"Nnn – Blaine!" he moaned, his head falling back to hit the wall of the shower. Blaine hummed around him, his tongue doing wicked things along his length. He nearly buckled when Blaine deep throated him, humming around him, his hands tangling in Blaine's curly wet hair. Pleasure throbbed through him, the wet heat from Blaine's mouth making his breathing uneven and knees tremble. Heat was swirling through him, making little whimpers and moans cross his lips, as Blaine sucked hard and swirled his tongue on the head of his erection.

Ignoring his whining noise when Blaine pulled off with an obscene pop, and Blaine gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you." Blaine promised, making him shiver at the husky quality to his voice. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt, who immediately opened his mouth for Blaine's tongue, massaging it with his own and making his curly haired boyfriend moan. As they kissed, Blaine's hand went down Kurt's back to circle his entrance.

The first finger was slightly more painful than normal because of the lack of lube, slick enough from the water to slide in. Blaine noted the tensing of the porcelain boy and sucked on his collarbone to distract him, the kiss making his heart stutter. The finger worked its way inside of him, then two, then a third and Kurt was moaning with unabashed pleasure. When Blaine crooked his fingers his legs nearly buckled from the tidal wave of pleasure that hit him, and he was panting against his tanned boyfriend's shoulder.

"Blaine, please, I need you, please." He begged, his voice high with need. Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Anything for you, Kurt." Blaine pushed Kurt firmer against the wall, urging Kurt to put his legs around him. He entered his boyfriend with one smooth thrust and then stilled. The burn made Kurt suck in a sharp breath, eyes closed tightly, and Blaine kissed him. "You okay, baby?"

The tender words made Kurt open his eyes. The anger and hurt was still in Blaine's eyes, but right now it was overpowered by love and concern. It was something that warmed Kurt's heart. No matter how anger the two of them was with each other, they knew that they loved each other. It wasn't easy being the only openly gay couple in the school, and they knew that they had a rough road ahead of them. But they also loved each other. Maybe they were a bit young to think about forever, but as Kurt looked into those molten gold eyes of his boyfriend, he didn't think forever was too farfetched.

The thoughts slid away when Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's throat, urging him to move with a cant of his hips. Blaine gave a low growl and pulled halfway out, thrusting in. Kurt let out a high keen as the boy hit his prostate almost dead on, something they had seemed to perfect. Pleasure swamped him at the smooth and deep thrusts, coupled with the fact that Blaine was sucking on his nipples, the sensitive buds that they were. He felt his orgasm coming all too soon, the heat curling in his abdomen, but he wanted more. He knew Blaine was being gentle still, and that wasn't what he needed.

"Blaine – nnng, god, there! – let go." Kurt followed the words by a sharp tug on Blaine's hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss, clenching around Blaine's cock in his ass. He dragged his blunted nails down Blaine's back, nipping sharply down his neck and collarbone, soothing the hurt with his tongue. He knew that Blaine liked the extra boost of pain during sex – he didn't quite understand it, but whatever gave Blaine pleasure. The result in Blaine was almost instantaneous – a growl went through him, his hands (which were on his hips) tightened to a bruising degree and he began thrusting with complete abandon, with enough force that he knew that he was going to be sore inside. But he didn't care.

Blaine's harsh pants were right in his ear, spurring him on as heat spread through him. He was so close, and he could only babble out, _ohgodblainepleasedon'tstopyesyesohfuckblaine_. His boyfriend chose that moment to take his red tipped and leaking cock and give it a couple of firm strokes. Kurt came with a cry of Blaine's name, coming hard over himself and Blaine's hand. Two strokes later Blaine came, buried deep inside of him, biting down hard enough of Kurt's shoulder that he knew he would have a bruise.

They stayed like that for a long moment, the now cold water washing away the come and the sweat. Blaine pulled out of him with a groan, making Kurt hiss slightly. Instantly chagrin came over the younger boy. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I was so rough and –"

Kurt cut him off with a gentle kiss, one that Blaine automatically returned. When they broke away, Kurt said firmly, "Blaine, I'm okay. I'm not fragile. And you needed this." Kurt cupped his boyfriend's face with his hands. "You're always striving to be perfect, to do everything right, to be the best, and your brother shook that." Blaine tried to look away but Kurt wouldn't let him. "No, listen to me sweetheart. You're so amazing, and you don't even see it. You're talented, you're caring, and you such a good person. So what if one person says you're not? If I had given up because someone told me I couldn't sing, we wouldn't have met. You're a fighter, Blaine."

Tears were forming in Blaine's beautiful eyes and Kurt leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Best of all? You're my fighter."


End file.
